Hurricane Herondale
by TheWordsIWrite
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale have hated each other since the dawn of time. All hell breaks loose when Jace's parents start a messy divorce and he and his siblings become temporary residents of the Morgenstern household.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

 **So this is the first time I have ventured in my writing outside of the Harry Potter fanfiction sphere. I've had this idea for a Clary and Jace story in my head for a while it's just been a matter of getting it out and into a Word Document. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Love,**

 **TheWordsIWrite**

 **Chapter 1**

"No. Absolutely not!" I shout at my parents, leaping off the sofa and to my feet.

Jocelyn gives Valentine a look that says _'See I told you she would react like this.'_ He returns her look with one of his own that says _'I know. I've got this.'_

"Clarissa," Valentine began, using that annoyingly patient tone that all fathers seem to have at their disposal, "Your mother and I have been friends with Robert and Maryse since college. There was no way we could possibly have said no when they asked us."

I shook my head in disagreement "Yes, Yes there was. You could have said 'No' it's one word. I'm saying it now. See: No, no, no, no. There is no way in any world that I'm okay with this."

My father took a deep breath, obviously trying to maintain his patience. Jocelyn put a hand on his shoulder and picks up where he had left off. "It hasn't been easy on the Lightwoods since Max…passed…and now with Robert and Maryse starting this whole messy divorce process... This is the least we could do."

"Your brother acted very maturely about this whole situation. Your friends with Isabelle and Alec." Valentine points out, "I don't see what the problem is."

"It's not Izzy and Alec that are the problem. It's what comes with them." How could they not understand this? I had been complaining about him for the past four years ever since Jonathan befriended him in sophomore year, "Isn't enough that I have to see him at school and whenever Jon has him over?"

My parents share another look. This time it looks to be saying _'Oh not this again.'_

"Yes, Clarissa as the Lightwood's adopted son he will obviously be coming along. Clarissa, we have already extended the invitation and the Lightwoods have already accepted. Robert and Maryse were very grateful for this."

"Please, please, please don't do this to me," I beg them, "Can I stay with Luke until their gone? Or Simon. I could go live at Simon's. His mother loves me. There is no way she would mind."

Apparently my father had had enough of my complaining because he stood, holding his hand up in the universal sign for stop, "That's enough Clarissa. I realize you don't like this boy, but I already gave my word to Maryse and Robert that we would take care of the kids while they figure out the divorce."

"God knows this house is big enough that we can house everyone comfortably," Jocelyn adds, "You and Jace Herondale will just have to co-exist until this whole thing is sorted out."

Jace. Even the sound of his name made me cringe. The two of us barely coexist in the same hemisphere. Let alone the same house. But when I look at my parents again I knew that there was no way they were going to change their minds on this.

I let out a sigh of frustration, "Fine!" I snap, "But I will not do it happily."

My father rolls his eyes, "I never thought for a second you would."

I huff and storm up the stairs, my mother's voice calling after me, "They'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

I reach my room and throw my door open. Stepping inside I turn around to throw it closed with equal force, rattling the many jars of art supplies that were set in various places around my room, "Really I don't understand why you're so upset by this whole thing."

I spin around to find my older brother lounging on my bed, flipping through one of my sketchbooks, "Get the hell out." I snap at him. I snatch my sketchbook out of his hand, accidentally tearing the page he had been looking at. "Shit." I curse looking down at the ruined drawing.

"You know Clarissa maybe if you were less of a hot head you and Jace would get along better," Jon suggests.

"You can't put this on me. The reason your supposed best friend and I don't get along is not because of me. It is because he is a raging asshole."

Jon shook his head, with a mock disappointed expression on his face, "Clarissa you cannot keep blaming other people for your shortcomings it isn't healthy."

Normally I have more patience for my brother. But when it comes to Jace patience goes out the window, "GET OUT!" I shout. I can practically feel the steam coming out my ears, which is, perhaps, why Jon listens this time. Languidly he gets off my bed stretches and then strolls out of my room.

However, apparently it is impossible for him to let someone else have the last word because he stops in the doorway and says, "I personally am looking forward to the next few months. They hold the promise of being very entertaining."

I vainly search for something to throw at him, but by the time I grab one of the pillows off of my bed, he's already gone. Still I throw the pillow at my closed door. It makes me feel a little better. But only a little.

For a minute, I just stand in the middle of my room, glaring at everything in sight. Then once I feel as if I can move without punching something I pick up my phone.

Simon meets me in Java Jones exactly fifteen minutes later, just as my text specified. He's out of breath, probably from running all the way here from his apartment, "What…is…it…Clary…your text…said…emergency…." He wheezes, collapsing onto the sofa next to me.

"JaceHerondaleismovingintomyhousewhilehisparentsgetadivorce!" I exclaim the words meshing together as they tumble out of my mouth.

"In English?" Simon asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Jace Herondale and his siblings are moving into my house while their parents get a divorce."

Simon gapes at me. Finally! Someone understands, "So how long? For a few weeks? A month?" His voice has the same astonished tone that mine did when my parents first told me. He dislikes Jace Herondale. Not with the same burning passion as I do, but Simon usually reserves that sort of burning hatred for things like Twilight and Voldemort.

I shake my head, "No we're talking months. Maybe three. Maybe six. But it doesn't matter. One day would be too long." I let out a miserable groan and let my head fall into my hands.

Simone gives me a pitying look and stands, "I'm going to get us some coffee. The usual I assume?" I just groan again in response, which I assume he takes as valid confirmation, because when I look up again he's gone.

Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why couldn't someone decent be staying with us?

`My gaze drifts over to where Simon is standing awkwardly at the counter, his Star Wars top hanging off his body as if his shoulders were simply a coat hanger. This is when the idea hits me. By the time, Simon returns with our coffees five minutes later I have already texted or called everyone I need to to make this happen. What can I say? I'm just that good.

"Simon," I begin taking a sip of my coffee, "How would you feel about moving into my house while the Lightwoods are there?" I ask as casually as if I was asking about the weather.

Simon raises his eyebrows at me and then looks back down at his cup of coffee, "You know there is no way on earth your parents or my mom would agree to that." He says.

"Yeah. I know." I say a slow smile spreading across my face, "But what if they did?"

"They won't."

"Yeah. I know. But what if they did?" I repeat.

He looks up from his mug, "You already called them didn't you?"

I nod.

"And because your parents feel guilty about this whole thing they said yes? Didn't they?"

Another nod.

"And you had your mother call mine and we both know no one can say no to Jocelyn."

"Yep," I say popping the 'p.'

"But Clary what if I don't want to stay in the same house as Jace Herondale for a whole three months?" Simon says, very close to sounding as if he's whining.

I take a sip of my coffee, "Well Isabelle is going to be there too. You know since we're getting all of the Lightwood kids."

Simon has had a crush on Isabelle for well over a year now. Since she and I hang out quite a bit she knows he exists, but I am fairly certain she has a hard time seeing geeky, Lord of the Rings loving Simon in that way. However, Simon refuses to give up.

As I had suspected his eyes light up at the prospect of three to six months in the same house as Isabelle. A few weeks ago when our school had let out for the summer he had bemoaned the fact that he would barely see her all summer. Now I have given him a solution to this "problem."

"Okay." He agrees, "I'm in. When do I move in?"

I stand up and do a little celebratory victory dance. After a minute, Simon tugs me back into my seat while hissing "Clary you're embarrassing yourself."

"You move in on Sunday with everyone else. Be at my house by five o'clock." I inform him my grin still lighting up my face.

"I can't believe your parents are okay with four extra teenagers moving into their house for this long. My mom would never go for that."

"I think it has something to do with the fact that they feel like Jon and I are almost all grown up. They're probably just trying to make the time they have left last. And if most of our friends are living at our house, in theory, it means we'll be home more."

Simon shakes his head in mock disappointment at my parents supposed reasoning, "And here I thought they were doing this for the Lightwoods out of the kindness of their heart. I'm very disappointed in Jocelyn and Valentine."

I laugh, "I'm sure that fits in there somewhere as well."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The whole of the next morning was spent cleaning. Yes, the Lightwoods had been at our house many times before. Yes, they had been there when it was in all different kinds of chaos. However, my mother still wanted to spotless for their arrival. Consequently, I spent what was to be my last Jace free morning for the next few months scrubbing toilets. If possible, this made me even less pleased for his arrival.

The only silver lining was Simon. Who had been texting me all morning about what he should bring? As if by the power of my thoughts my phone chimes.

 _Simon: You have all the Harry Potter movies, right? Or do I need to bring mine?_

 _Clary: Of course I have all the movies. However, if you want to read the books while you are here you will have to bring your own. There is no way in hell anyone besides me will ever touch my Harry Potter books._

While I'm not as big of a nerd as Simon was, mainly because I'm not sure that's humanly possible, I was still a nerd. And nerds do not share their books, even with their best friends.

I finish all the chores my mother had prescribed me with and rush to jump in the shower before everyone arrives. I just finish blow drying my hair when I hear the doorbell ring. Simon never bothers to ring the doorbell anymore, so it must be the Lightwoods.

Sure enough, a second later my brother is banging on my bathroom door, "Clary! Isabelle, Jace, Alex and Simon are all here. Mom says get your lazy ass downstairs right now!" He shouts through the door, even though he knows I could hear him perfectly well if he just spoke like a normal person. But Jon always has had a problem being a normal person.

"I said no such thing!" My mother calls up the stairs, "Now both of you get down here."

I open the bathroom door and shove past Jonathan, who retaliates by shoving me back. I stumble and start to fall down the stairs. At the last second, I grab onto Jon's shirt taking him tumbling down the stairs with me. The two of us land in a heap on the landing.

"Lose your balance there Red?" A familiar annoying voice asks. I look around and see Jace, Alex, Isabelle and Simon all standing in the foyer, surrounded by bags.

"Hi, guys," I say struggling to my feet. I go to take a step and trip over Jon who has yet to pick himself off the floor. My knees hit the ground, but before the rest of me can a strong arm reaches out to catch me.

"Look I know I'm good looking and all, but the term 'falling for you' is a figure of speech Red." Of course, it was Jace who caught me. Of freaking course. I yank my arm away from him and steady myself.

"In your dreams." I snap.

Jace smirks at me, "Well in my dreams you are certainly on your knees in front of me, but-"

"Watch it Herondale," Jon growls, finally standing up and brushing himself off, "You may be my best friend but reserve the perverted jokes for girls who aren't my little sister."

But it's too late my face is already flaming red from embarrassment and anger. Before anyone can say anything else though my mother comes into the room, "Okay everyone into the living room. Valentine and I want to go over a few things before you all settle in."

Once everyone has seated in the living room my mom starts, "First of all I want all of you to feel welcome while you're here. Our home is yours. There are just a few rules Valentine and I want you guys to follow, the same rules as we have Clary and Jonathan follow."

"Curfew is 12." My father picks up for my mother, "No parties. Ever."

"And since you are all staying here everyone will have a few chores to do around the house. Nothing big just a few little things each." My mother turns to Alec, "Now obviously Alec the first one doesn't apply to you as you're over 18, but we would appreciate it if you would check in every once and a while."

"No problem Jocelyn," Alec says with a nod.

My mother smiles, "Now for room arrangements. All of you have been here before so you know the house has two floors with bedrooms on it, along with Valentine's and my room which is on the ground floor. Isabelle and Simone your rooms are on the same floor as Clary's bedroom. Then Jace and Alec you guys are on the next floor up with Jon. Does that sound good to everyone?"

There're murmurs of assent and my mother stands up, smiling, "Okay well Clary and Jon will be happy to help you guys carry all of your stuff up to your rooms. Valentine and I, however, have to run, we have a work dinner to go tonight. I am so sorry to be gone on your guys' first night here. But there's money for pizza in the kitchen."

My mom looks around the room, trying to remember if she forgot anything. Once she's satisfied that she hasn't she and my father say their goodbyes and then are gone.

"So," Jace says his eyes boring into me, "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all the reviews! This is the biggest initial response I have ever gotten for any of my stories! A couple of you had questions so here are your answers:**

 **Updates: I don't have a set update schedule for this story. It will be whenever I can get a chapter written. I just started my first semester at college so I am a little overwhelmed right now. However, I will try my best to have at least one new chapter per week.**

 **JacePlayBass asked if Clary's character is meant to be weak in this fic: I don't really understand what you mean by weak, so it's hard to answer this question. However, I intend for Clary to have a sarcastic and hot-headed character.**

 **Again thank you all so much for the reviews! Also, if you didn't know I have a Harry Potter Fanfic trilogy that I am writing about Harry's three kids. If you love Harry Potter you should check it out. The first one is finished and the second one has about three chapters left.**

 **Love,**

 **TheWordsIWrite**

 **Chapter 2**

For once in his life Jace Herondale may have been right. So far moving Izzy and Simon in had been very fun. Both of them had a ton of stuff, but between the three of us it only took us ten trips to get it all up the stairs. What amazed me is that Simon had equally as much stuff as Isabelle. Grant it most of his is books, comics, video games and movies while Izzy had boxes and boxes full of clothes.

Two hours later the two former guest rooms that my bedroom had shared a floor with had been Simon-and-Izzy-ified. All of us collapse on Isabella's sofa, but after a minute Simon stands.

"I've gotta go put up a few more posters." He mumbles, addressing me rather than Isabelle.

One Simon's gone Izzy and I settle back onto opposite ends of the sofa, "So how are you holding up?" I ask, "With the divorce and all."

Izzy sighs. As if this discussion bores her, "Fine. I mean it's been a long time coming. I'm just glad they're finally getting it over with."

I don't believe her, but Izzy has never been on to share her feelings, "Well you know I'm here if-"

"I know." Izzy interrupts me, "Thanks Clary." She adds with a tight smile.

"No problem Iz."

She leans back in the sofa and stretches her arms out to the sides, "What about you Clarissa? How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?"

"With my brother moving in here. To you house."

I give her a confused look, "What do you mean I love Alec- Oh you mean him." My nose wrinkles in distaste.

"Yes. Him." Izzy says mockingly mimicking my tone and expression.

I stick my tongue out at her, "I was perfectly fine with it. I handled the news like a mature adult. I am above all of his pettiness."

"Mature adult my ass." Izzy snorts, "C'mon Clary fess up."

"Okay," I admit, "I was pretty pissed."

"Pissed is an understatement." Jon's voice came from the doorway. "She threw a royal conniption. I'm talking full-blown hissy fit."

I roll my eyes, but nod in agreement, "Its Jace. I hate Jace."

"We know." Jon and Izzy say simultaneously.

"Believe me we do," Simon adds from behind Jon.

"What are you doing here Jon?" I ask obviously changing the subject.

"Alec says Izzy grabbed one of his boxes and he asked me to get it."

"Oh yeah," Izzy says, jumping up and grabbing the box off the ground, "I thought this might be his."

Jon rolls his eyes, "What gave it away? Was it the word 'ALEC' written across the top in permanent marker?" He asks taking the box from her arms.

"Oh shut up." Izzy snaps, "I'll go with you. I want to ask Alec a question anyways."

Izzy and Jon disappear out the door and I hear them going up the stairs.

"You hungry?" I ask Simon.

He points at himself, "Teenage boy. Teenage boy is always hungry."

I laugh and push myself up off of Izzy's bed, "I'll go order pizza. You pick a movie. Meet back in your room once the pizza is here."

This is the same thing we have done for years. One of us gets to pick the pizza and the other picks the movie. Knowing Simon it will be Star Wars. With him it is always Star Wars.

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother left more than enough money for all of us to eat tonight. I call and order two pizzas one with tomatoes, mushrooms, spinach olives and peppers for me and another with bacon for Simon. All that's left is to wait.

"Well fancy seeing you here." I looked up from my phone and see Jace leaning in the doorway.

"This is my kitchen," I say rolling my eyes.

He smirks, "Oh I think you mean our kitchen Red. After all Jocelyn did say your home is my home."

I lean back against the counter and give him a look of obvious distaste, "Temporarily." I grumble.

"Be careful Red or your face may freeze that way," He chides, "Actually, on second thought that may be an improvement from your usual look." The fake tone of thoughtfulness he uses makes my skin crawl.

"Original Herondale. Think of that on your own did you?"

"Why thank you Red. As a matter of fact I did."

"That was sarcasm. Or are you unfamiliar with the term. I can demonstrate again if you wish."

Jace takes a couple of steps closer, "I am very familiar with the term. Maybe it's your delivery that needs a little work." Again he takes a few more steps closer to me, "I would be happy to show you how to do it properly."

I feel the angry heat creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. I squash it down. I will not let him see that he is getting to me. He's even closer to me now. My back is pressed against the counter and I have nowhere to move. Plus moving would show him he's how much he's irritating, "I highly doubt anything you do is ever proper."

"Good point Red," Jace says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Now let me pause for a second here and tell you that Jace Herondale is very hot. With a capital V and a capital H. Or actually let's just make it all capitals. Blonde hair, golden eyes, body sculpted from stone. Basically a fucking real life angel. And though I despise him I am women enough to admit that at times I want to jump him. Generally those time only last until he opens his mouth. It's like people say the line between love and hate is thin. But for me it's the line between wanting to punch him and wanting to jump him.

At this particular moment, I am very aware of the proximity of which we are in. His hips are mere centimeters away from mine. His hands rest on opposite sides of the counter, effectively trapping me. He tilts his head to look down at me, his too long golden hair brushing the top of my head, "You alright Red?"

"Yes." Electric tingles just shot through me. But yes I am alright. My body is in complete disobedience to what my brain is shouting at it. Which sounds like something like "Knee him in the nuts!" But yes I am okay, "Herondale?" I grind out.

"Yes Red?"

"Back. The. Hell. Up." I say slowly in as menacing a voice as I can muster.

Jace gives me a slow, languid smile, "Well you see I would. But you are in my way."

"I…I'm what?" I ask confused.

"The money your mom left for pizza. You're standing in front of it. And Jon sent me down here to get pizza. You need money for that Red, or didn't you know." Jace reaches behind me, his arm brushing mine, and grabs the money off the counter. Once he has it he backs up.

I immediately feel the electric shocks receding and my brain is clear again. Damn hormones. Now that I have reclaimed my senses I go back into wanting to punch him mode, "You know you could have just said excuse me?" I snap.

Jace laughs, "Now what fun would that have been Red?"

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

I manage to avoid Jace for three days with little to know effort. Between work at the Luke's books store, summer art classes and hanging out with Simon there is very little time to see the annoying creature. However Thursday morning my luck comes to an end.

Thursdays are the only day I don't have to go to work or an art class. I wake up around 11 am to the sound of a quiet house. This is rare seeing as there are two adults and six teenagers living in the Morgenstern household. Well technically Alec is an adult but you get the point. For a moment, I just lay there relishing in the silence. After I get tired of this I push myself out of bed.

Food. I need food. I start downstairs, not bothering change out of my half shirt and boxer pajama bottoms. In a groggy state, I pour myself a large mug of coffee and grab a muffin off of the plate of them sitting on the counter. I drop into a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen. I am halfway through my second muffin and my third cup of coffee when I hear footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Well, good morning Red! Haven't seen you in a few days." A voice that may as well be nailed upon a chalkboard says to me.

I take another sip of my coffee. It is far too early to deal with him, "That is because I'm avoiding you Herondale. I'm sure you know what I talking about. You do it to all those girls you hook up with."

Jace lets out a dry bark of laughter, "Yes. I do believe I know what you are speaking of." He walks over to the coffee pot which I emptied with my last refill of coffee, "Red why is there no coffee in the coffee pot that was full when I left for my run two hours ago?"

I look up at him with what must be a very pleased with myself smile and gesture to my mug. He gives me a look incredulity, "You drank this whole pot?" He exclaims.

"The last three cups of it." I say smugly, "Does that upset you Herondale?"

Jace glares at me, "Make more coffee. That's what you're supposed to do when you finish the coffee pot you make more!"

I take a log sip from my mug and turn my attention back to what I was looking at on my phone, "No."

"Damn it Red make more coffee! I need caffeine."

"Make it yourself." When no response comes I look back up at him and then a thought occurs to me, "You do know how to use the coffee pot, right?"

Jace's face doesn't give anything away, but he shifts slowly from one foot to another, "Of course I do." I finally say, but I don't believe a word of it.

I stand and take my dishes over to the dishwasher, "Okay then Herondale, so you will have no problem making yourself some fresh coffee then."

"C'mon Red. You finished the coffee."

"But you know how to use the coffee maker."

There is a long pause. I assume Jace is probably debating how badly he actually wants his morning dose of caffeine. Apparently pretty badly because he mumbles, "Idon'tknowhowtousethecoffeemaker."

I smirk, "What was that?"

"I don't know how to use the fucking coffee maker. Happy?"

"So let me get this straight Mr. Jace I Know Everything Herondale doesn't know how to make his own coffee?"

"My family has a Keurig. It's not my fault your family is still living in the stone ages. Now make me some damn coffee Red."

"You forgot the magic word." I sing gleefully. I am probably getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

If looks could kill I would have been dead based on the one Jace is giving me. Once it is clear he is not going to say please I turn around, still smirking and start to walk up the stairs.

Jace's voice stops me, "This isn't over Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

My eyes widen, thank god I'm not facing him. Jace never uses my name. This is most likely not a good omen. I swallow whatever fear is bubbling inside of me and flip him the bird before walking up the remaining stairs to my room.

I flop on my bed and open up my texts with Isabelle.

 _Clary:_ _Iz?_

 _Isabelle:_ _Yes Clary what do you need._

 _Clary:_ _I may have just done something bad…_

 _Isabelle:_ _Oh no. Please tell me you didn't kill my brother. And if you did please tell me it wasn't on my carpet. Blood is hard to get out of carpeting._

 _Clary:_ _No. Why would I kill Jace in your bedroom?_

 _Isabelle:_ _I don't know. What did you do Clary?_

 _Clary:_ _I may have drunk the last of the coffee this morning. Jace discovered this and demanded I make him more. And I said no._

 _Isabelle:_ _Well that's not so bad._

 _Clary:_ _That's not all…_

Isabelle: ?

 _Clary:_ _When I found out Jace didn't know how to use the coffee maker I may have rubbed it in his face a little._

 _Isabella:_ _A little?_

 _Clary:_ _A lot and then he said that this wasn't over._

 _Isabella:_ _Empty threat._

 _Clary:_ _He used my name…my full name._

 _Isabella:_ _You are so royally screwed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

 **I can't this already has over 40 follows! Thank you guys' soooo much it makes me so happy when I see that someone has followed, favorites, reviewed or even just read this story!**

 **I was wondering how you guys felt about my portrayals of the characters. I know you've only really seen Jace and Clary. But still I would love to hear what you guys thought! Also, the plot is pretty fluid right now so if any of you have ideas or characters you want to make appearances let me know and I will do my best to fit them into the story!**

 **Love,**

 **TheWordsIWrite**

 **Chapter 3**

It takes Jace nine days to get his revenge. For that whole week, it was me waiting for the other shoe to drop. I avoid Jace like the plague, even more so than I was doing before. I am overly cautious to the point of irritating Isabelle. Even Simon is getting frustrated with me forcing him to walk through any doorway before I do.

By day eight I have no idea what so ever of what the evil boy is planning. So I go to my last resort. I have officially hit rock bottom.

"Will you just give me a fucking hint?" I beg my brother. I am sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him style his hair for a date, "Just one. I know you know. Jace is your best friend. He told you. I know he told you. TELL ME!"

Jon lets out an annoyed sigh, "Will you just shut up about it Clary? I don't know anything." He repeats the same thing he has been saying all week. I don't believe him any more than I did the seventy other times.

"I don't believe you," I call him out on it.

He turns to me, the arrogant smirk he learned from Jace or maybe he Jace learned from him, is plastered across is lying ass face. You shouldn't. No, get out." He points to the door as if I don't where it is.

I gape at him. He just admitted it. He knows. He knows what Jace is planning to do to me and it doesn't sound as if he is that concerned with stopping it. Whatever it is. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, you have to tell me!" I shout at him, "You have to, you have you have to!"

Okay maybe I sound like a two-year-old, but it is warranted. I can't keep living in fear of Jace. It isn't good for my psyche or my ego. Both of those things are very important to me.

"Stay strong!" The devil himself shouts from the next bedroom.

Damn it. I forgot how thin the walls are in this house. There's the sound of creaking floor boards and within a minute Jace has opened Jon's door and is leaning against the frame.

"Red," He says tilting his head in greeting, stupidly annoying smile on his face, "How are you doing. Still having Lewis do mine sweeps before walking into a room."

"Fuck you," I grumble.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid that line is already pretty long."

I want to punch him. I am going to punch him. It is simply unavoidable. However, before I can put this wonderful thought into action Jonathan steps in between the two of us.

"Now as much as I really love the idea of you two continuing this obnoxious battle of wits in my room. I don't really fancy the idea of cleaning your blood out of the carpet Jace. Again.-"

Jace starts to protest, but Jon holds up his hand, "Don't even try to say that wasn't your fault, cause. Now I have a date with a girl who I am pretty sure is the type to give it up on the first date."

I give my brother a look of distaste while Jace high fives him. What is it with teenage boys and sex? Why do they have to be so disgusting about it?

"I'm sure she would love to know you're talking about her with such high regard," I say sarcastically.

Jace and Jon roll their eyes at each other in a way that say _'Women.'_

"Anyways," Jon continues, "My point was: Get the hell out of my room and Jace please wait to torment Clary until I get home? I would like to have a front row seat when she goes nuclear on you."

Jace laughs and turns to go, "I think I can take a five two pile of skin and bones."

"I know you do. That's why it'll be a million times better when she beats the living hell out of you." Jon says smirking at his best friends back. Jace flips Jon off as he disappears back into his room.

"What are you still doing here?" Jon groans when he turns around and I am still perched on the edge of his bed.

"Counting," I say nonchalantly.

He gives me a confused and more than a little pissed off look, "What?"

I look down at my hands, a little embarrassed. I know how ridiculous this will sound. "I am counting to a hundred and then I will leave the room."

"It takes Jace more than a hundred seconds to get done with something. He has more endurance than that." Jon tells me and finally, finally, it is my turn to smirk.

"That's not what the girls around school say."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

In hind sight, I should have known something was off when my alarm went off a half an hour late. But I didn't.

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' My alarm rings and groggily a sit up and turn it off.

Now before I continue I should explain that I am one of those people who loves to sleep in. Because of this I set my alarm a half an hour earlier than I need to get up so I can hit the snooze button twice and thus feel like I have slept in. Okay no that that is out there…

I glance at the electric blue numbers and let out a shriek. 8:30. I have to be at work in thirty minutes. I bolt upright out of bed and catch a glance of hair in the mirror. God, I need a shower.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I explain, sprinting into my bathroom. I take the quickest shower I have taken and run back into my room. I simultaneously tug on a pair of jeans, while hopping around the room, trying to find my work shoes.

8:40. "Need some help there Red?" Jace is standing in my door way, snickering at my obvious panic

"This. Was. Your. Fault. Wasn't. It." I growl at him, tugging on my sneakers.

He raises his eyebrows at me, "Me. Why would I do something like this to you? What could you have ever done to me to make me want to do this to you? Oh, wait…" He smirks and there's that feeling of wanting to punch him again. If only I had the time.

I can't waste what precious few minutes I have left on him, so I ignore him. It's difficult. I dive back into my bathroom and pick my hair dryer up off the marble counter top.

"Are you sure you have time for that Red? I mean you are already running late." Jace says, glancing at an imaginary watch.

Obviously I can't go to work with dripping what hair. What a moron. I close my eyes. Ignore him. Ignore him. I switch my hair drier on.

Immediately I am engulfed in a cloud of white powder. I scream and accidentally inhale a ton of it into my lungs. A coughing fit wracks my body. I can't see anything through the haze of baby powder, but I can hear Jace laughing. The thuds of a bunch of people running through the house sound and soon enough I am pretty sure everyone who is home is standing at my doorway.

"Damn it, Jace. I told you to wake me up when you were gonna do it." Jon whines, but then starts snickering along with his best friend.

I can hear Izzy's gasp and Alec muttering, "Jace that was mean."

I regain my bearings after almost coughing up my lungs and step out of the bathroom. In my bedroom mirror, I see myself. My clothes are dusted with the baby powder, but it's caked into my wet hair. I am never going to get this out in time for work.

I spin on Jace and my brother who are both still laughing, "You fucking... I can't believe…you are such assholes, I…" I am so mad I can't even finish a sentence.

Jace turns to my brother, "Do you notice that even through the white powder sticking to her face you can still see that her face is as red as a fire engine."

I almost slap him. But his hand grabs my wrist, "Ah, ah Red. That's not very nice."

I have another hand, obviously. But he catches that one as well.

"You need to teach your sister some manners, Jon." Jace tuts.

"Let go of me." I hiss. Jace complies. I glare up at him, "Get out!"

Jace smirks, "Make me."

"Izzy!" I exclaim, praying she'll help me. Isabelle nods and reaches over and grabs a hold of Jace's ear and begins to drag him away.

"You'll regret this," I tell him as Izzy drags him away.

He pretends to shake in fear, "Oh I'm trembling."

I turn my glare on my brother, "You too."

Jon smirks at me, "C'mon Clary. This was pretty funny."

"You too. When I get revenge you will not see it coming. And you will cry." Then I slam the door in his face.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"I can't believe he did that!" I vent to Simon for the millionth time that day, slamming down a bin of empty coffee mugs. I ended up being an hour late for work. Thank god it was Simon who was on with me today and not someone who doesn't understand the fact that I am living with Satan himself.

Simon nods his head in agreement, "Yeah Clary. It was an asshole thing to do, however maybe you should treat those glass mugs with more care. Just saying. You break it and it does come out of your already crappy pay check."

I blow out a breath of air. He's right. I start removing the mugs into the sink, gently this time, "Oh I just can't wait to get revenge. I swear to god I am going to make him cry."

Simone chuckles, "Don't do anything too drastic Clary."

I turn on him, "Too drastic!" I exclaim, "There is still baby powder in my hair and I have to buy a new hair dryer! Plus my bathroom is a fucking disaster." I start washing out the mugs with vicious hand movements. It's been four hours since it happened I am still incredibly royally pissed off.

Simone nods. He has been doing a lot of that today, "I know. It's awful. He's an asshole." He sighs, "Clary we've been over this at least ten times. Can we please talk about something else? Like when should I be ready to go tonight?"

I give him a blank look.

"Tonight. Your mom's art gallery. The reason that she has barely been for the past two weeks."

"Fuck!" I exclaim, causing a group of yoga mom's to glare over at me, "Sorry." I apologize.

"You forgot?" Simon asks.

I glare at him, "Obviously I forgot. Ugh, I have been distracted with that thing that's moved into my house."

I can't believe I forgot. My mom has been so excited about this too. Oh god, I don't have anything to wear.

Clary: Can you go through my closet and tell me if I have anything to wear to the art gallery tonight?  
Isabelle: Your closet is depressing. I don't want to go in there,

Clary: My closet isn't depressing.

Isabelle: Yes it is. It's all jeans and nerd shirts. I don't even have to look to tell you that you have nothing. I'll pick you up one your shifts were done at work. We'll go shopping.

I groan and Simon looks over, "Shopping with Isabelle." He winces, "I'm in love with her and even I never want to do that."

My shift is over an hour later and sure enough Isabelle is waiting outside Java Jones. She grabs my hand, "Hurry up. The gallery starts seven which only gives us like two hours to find you a dress and another two hours to get ready."

Isabelle drags me into four shops. None of their dresses look right on me. The regular ones are all too long and the petite one is all far too short. Finally, an hour in we stops at this vintage shop with a sign that reads _'City of Angels'_ in large curling script.

We step through the door and Isabelle's face lights up. She's seen the boots. A moment later she's gone, leaving me to look around by myself. I start to sift through the racks of vintage dresses. There are a lot of them and by the time I get to wrack three with no luck I'm about ready to give up. 'Just one more' I tell myself, moving onto the next row of clothes.

Halfway through I find it. It's me. The dress is totally me. And it looks to be my size. I grab it off the rack and head to changing area. I yank off my work clothes and step into the dress. The zipper is on the side, thank god, and a tug it up. There aren't any mirror in the changing room itself so I have to step outside into the room. When I see myself in the mirror I have to bite back a smile. The dress is emerald green with a sweet hear neckline. Its skirt flares out and comes to a couple inches above my knees. It's beautiful.

"Hot momma." I hear Isabelle say and I spin around. Oh god, the spin on this dress is amazing!

"Does it look good?" I ask nervously.

Isabelle nods, "Girl I would do you in that dress and I'm not even into girls."

I squeal in embarrassment, but turn back around to look at myself in the dress again, "I'm gonna get it." I decide.

"Honey there you say that like there was ever another option."

I pay for the dress and a pair of black heels that Isabelle finds to match and then we're off. Iz hails a taxi, it always seems to work better for her, and the ride back to my house is spent discussing how to do our hair. Or well it's spent with Isabelle monologuing about how to do our hair. When we reach my house she whisks me inside and up to her room.

"Get in the shower and rinse and repeat until the rest of the baby powder is out of your hair." She orders and, to scared to protest, I do as she says.

By the time, I get out of the shower Isabelle already has her dress on. It's simple and black. I could never pull it off, but on Isabelle it clings to her every curve making her look like a supermodel. She has her hair pulled into a high pony tail which accentuates the sharp angles of her face.

Simon's draw is going to literally hit the floor when he sees her. There may even be drool.

Isabelle puts the finishing touches on her make-up and then turns to me, "Okay. Now your turn."

I have never been so terrified in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry, it's taken so long to update. Life has been absolute madness. I just finished my first semester of college and I underestimated how hard it would be. I'm trying to figure out a schedule for next semester that will work so I can get everything done and update. But for now, I'm on break until late January so expect plenty of updates.**

 **Hope you all have lovely Christmas.**

 **Love,**

 **TheWordsIWrite**

 **P.S there is a quote in here from one of my favorite movies. The first person to find it gets a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

"Tada!" Isabelle exclaims, holding up a mirror, "So what do you think?" She asks, obviously impatient for an answer.

"Damn." Is all I can say when Izzy hands me the mirror. Honestly, I'm surprised. I expected to look like a completely different person, but I don't. I look…well, I look like me. All Isabelle's done is highlight the features that were already there.

"I'm gonna take that 'damn' as a good thing," Isabelle says, sliding her feet into tall black heels.

"Wow." I murmur, "You did you a great job."

Iz reaches down and pulls me out of the chair, "I know I did."

I laugh, "Very modest there is."

Smoothing out her dress, Iz rolls her eyes, "It's called confidence Clary."

"Mhm," I say, picking my clutch up off of her bed, "I think you mean overconfidence." I tease.

I know she has a comeback on the edge of her tongue, but before she can use it I say, "I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for the cars mom's sending. You coming?"

Isabelle hesitated, in a not very Isabelle-ish way, "Um I have a couple things I want to touch up and then I'll be down."

I raise an eyebrow at her but don't push, "Okay. Just don't be late."

"I am never late, everyone else is simply early," Isabelle tells me with a charming smile.

"Whatever you say Iz." I start to head down the stairs, heels and clutch in hand. When I make it to the living room I am displeased to only find Jon and Jace waiting there for me. They're immersed in conversation and neither of them has noticed me yet. I stand there, at the bottom of the stairs, and look at them for a second.

They really are each other's balance. Jace the sun to Jon's moon, I guess you could say. As cliché as it sounds. For as long as I've known him Jace has burned with this impulsive and intense energy, always teetering on the edge of explosion. While Jon is the opposite. He's so cold and patient that it can be a little scary at times. It extends into their looks as well. Jon's skin is pale to the point of transparency, his hair is almost just as void of color and his eyes so dark they could be made from the night sky. Jace is the polar opposite everything about him radiates vibrancy, from his deeply tanned skin to his golden hair-

My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of someone thundering down the stairs. I turn to see Alec, looking rumbled as per usual, fiddling with his tie. My brother and Jace turn to look at the two of us and I take that moment to step down into the foyer, pretending as if I had not just been examining them.

"You boys ready to go?" I ask coolly, reaching down to slip on my heels.

When no one says anything I look. There's a look of shock on their faces that I don't quite understand, "What?" I ask, "Oh come off it. It isn't as if you've never seen me in a dress before."

"Clary I didn't know that you had legs," Jace says slowly, obviously trying to be his usual snarky self and falling short. I smirk. It feels good to be the one who knocks him off his game for once.

"Oh, you mean these old things?"

"I feel as if I should tell you to go put more clothes on." Jon begins. I nip the idea in the bud with a glare, "But the cars are here, which means we need to get going."

I look out the window and sure enough, he's right, "Isabelle, Simon!" I shout up the stairs. There is no response, "The cars are here. Get your lazy asses downstairs."

There is a muffled thud and I hear a door open, "I'll be down in a second!" Isabelle screams down from the second floor.

I'm about to open the front door, when Jace stops me, "What?" I snap.

He holds something in front of my face. It takes me a moment to realize it's his phone, "Here. Do you see this?"  
I groan in frustration, "Yes Jace. I see your phone. Your point?"  
"Well, this handy dandy thing does exactly what you just did with Iz, except at a much lower decibel. That doesn't happen to deafen all those standing near."

I glower at him and swing the door open. He has to jump backward to avoid being hit.

I could go on to explain the rest of the night. How Izzy eventually made it down the stairs, Simon following shortly after. Or how I got stuck in the car with Jace and Jon and debated whether leaping from a moving vehicle would be less painful. I could tell you about the spectacular artwork my mother had on display or how well it sold. But I don't want to bore you because that's all the night really was. A bore.

The next morning, however, was a completely different story…

The first sign that the day was going to be less than desirable was the banging on my bedroom door at the godforsaken hour of 7 o'clock.

 _'Bang bang'_ "Clarissa I know you're in there! _'Bang bang'_ "Get up!" _'Bang'_ "We need your help!" My brother continues pounding on my door and, eventually, I can't ignore him. Groggily I storm across my room and swing the door open.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap. I mean for it to sound angry, but it comes out in an early morning croak. Not very threatening.

Jon, who looks annoyingly awake, takes a step back. Apparently I was scarier than I first thought, "We can't seem to find Alec."

I can feel the annoyance bubbling up and beginning to spew over, "So," I begin, "You mean to tell me that you woke me up four hours before I would normally even consider moving on a Sunday because you have misplaced a twenty-year-old, fully grown man." I narrow my eyes at him. The absurdity of this whole thing should, hopefully, have become apparent to him.

It hasn't.

"Yes!" Jon exclaims, shaking his head, "God Clary do you have to repeat everything I say? Now put on actual clothes and help us look."

I blink at him, "No. Alec is an adult. If he isn't here he probably found some smoking hot guy at the gallery opening last night and went home with him."

How could Jon and Jace, who I assume is the "us" my brother is talking about, haven't thought of this. It's the most obvious reason in the world. And we all know Alec is shit at remembering to turn on his cell phone.

Jon shakes his head, "Not last night. He wouldn't do that. Not with what today is Clary." He puts emphasis behind each of his words.

It takes me a minute to realize it.

"Oh." My hand comes up to cover my mouth, "I can't believe I forgot." I lean against the wall for a second letting the memories wash over me. To one year ago today.

The phone calls to the house. The frantic searching. The cops knocking on our door. Mom and dad in the kitchen talking in hushed tones. The questions. The terrible lack of answers.

"Max." I murmur. The pain had dulled over the past year. Sometimes I felt it. When I would walk past the comic book store. When a new superhero movie came out. When I stepped into the Lightwood's home. You never really get over it, though. Losing someone that was like your little brother.

Jon nods, taking a step forward to pull me into a hug, "Hey, Clary, it's okay." He says into my hair and I nod, "We just need to find Alec. I know he probably wants to be alone, but with…with all the issues he had after Max's…I don't think it's a good idea."

He's right. A minute later I'm fine. I pull away and nod, "Okay."

Jon gives me a few minutes to pull on clothes and then we head down to the foyer. Everyone's already down there. I scan their faces, trying to judge how serious this is. Izzy's leaning against the banister, arms crossed and worried expression on her face. Her foot taps at an incredible speed while she stares a hole in the front door. As if she expects Alec to walk in at any second. Simon hovers next to her, looking as if he wants to do or say something, but unsure how to do or say it. Reluctantly I look at Jace. His face looks like a thundercloud, dark and on the verge on a storm. He's pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and is chewing on it in a way that cannot possibly be healthy.

"Okay," Jon says, getting ready to take control of the situation, since it's obvious the rest of us aren't about to, "Isabelle go check at your house and Magnus' apartment."

"Magnus said Alec wasn't there." Izzy snaps.

Usually, Jon would snap back at her, but today he knows better, "I know Iz, but Alec could have told him to say that because he wants to be left alone."

It did sound like something Alec would do. Izzy must have thought so too, because she nodded reluctantly and started to head towards the door, "Take Simon with you." Jon adds at the last second. I expect Izzy to argue, but she just nods again, gesturing for Simon to follow her.

"I don't want her to be driving alone right now," Jon says to no one in particular, "There are a couple places I'm gonna go check. Jace why don't you go look at the gym, Java Jones and um…the place where…I mean you know."

"Where Alec lost Max?" Jace's voice is quiet and underneath the worry, I detect a little bitterness.

My brother looks down, obviously uncomfortable, "Yeah."

Jace nods, a muscle twitching his jaw, "I'm gonna go grab my jacket." He pushes past me and Jon, his footsteps thundering up the stairs. It may have been the light, but when he passed I could have sworn his eyes were glassed over with tears. Today's hitting all of us harder than I thought it would.

"What about me?" I ask, looking at Jon. Surely here can't expect me just to sit here and wait to see if Alec comes home.

"You're gonna go with Jace."

Okay, I know I should be the bigger person. I know I should suck it up and go with the blonde monster. But I don't want to, "Jon couldn't I go with you?"

"You're going with Jace."

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Clary I'm going to where they found Max's body." The words come out slow and pained, "Do you really want to go with me?"

No. No, I don't. I really don't, "I'll go with Jace." I agree, "But he's not gonna like it."

"No. He doesn't." Jon and I turn to see Jace at the top of the stairs, "But you're not going with Jon, so that doesn't leave us very many options now does it Red?"

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

 **So I know that Max actually died in September but for the purposes of this story, I took the liberty of moving the date to June. Sorry if anyone was confused by that. This story is taking a turn that I didn't expect it to so let me know what you guys think!**

 **Anyways classes are coming to an end for me (Only two more weeks and then a couple finals!) so over winter break I should hopefully be able to updates a lot more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry for the wait on the update. But here it is now! For all of you who guessed the movie, the quote was from: Good job!**

 **Anyways who watched the new TV show? I know I did and I definitely loved it. I had to pause it a lot so I could squeal, especially when Alec was on screen. Oh, my gersh Alec. That's all I'm gonna say just in case some people haven't watched it.**

 **Love,**

 **TheWordsIWrite**

 **Chapter 5**

It wasn't till after checking Java Jones and the gym that I realize the last time I had been alone with Jace, really alone _(meaning without a viable escape route)_ , was…well never. There was a good reason for that. Normally we would be at each other's throats. Normally. Today not so much. No today, the one day I need the distraction of Jace's infuriating babbling, was the one day he chose silence. Grant it I understood why he would.

I had an easy time keeping my focus on finding Alec while we checked Java Jones and the gym. They were close by. I did a good job of staying distracted on the hour long drive to the Harriman State Park, but when we're about fifteen minutes away I find my mind wandering.

My parents had been friends with the Lightwoods since before either Jon or I was born. They all went to college together and had been inseparable since. Their connection had apparently extended to pregnancies because Jon and Alec were born months apart and Isabella and I it was a matter of mere days. Jon and I had grown up side by side the Lightwood family. Consequentially I was there when Jace was adopted and much more importantly when Max was born. The first clear cut memory I have of Max was when I was ten and Max was four.

 _Even at that age, I couldn't stand Jace. He put glue in my hair and scribbled all over my comic books. I retaliated by super gluing his Legos together and ripping his GI Joes limb from limb. So when my parents left me and Jon at the Lightwoods for a week while they went on some anniversary cruise, I did my best to stay clear of Jace. After a couple days, I figured out that the only room Jace would not terrorize me in was Max's bedroom. So that room became my sanctuary._

 _For the most part, Max was never in his room. He played downstairs where Maryse could keep an eye on him. But one day he threw a tantrum or something and she sent him to his room. He came up there all pouty four-year-old righteous indignation to find me camped on his floor with my avenger figurines and X-Men comics._

 _"This is my room!" He huffed, standing in front of me. Three feet of angry four-year-old. Looking back on it I'm pretty sure he was about ready to throw me out, but then good old Captain America saved my life. The minute Max set eyes on the little figurine he was in love. His attitude flipped, like a switch, from angry to curious, "Can I play with him?"_

 _"Sure," I said to him, hesitating before handing him my beloved Cap toy, "Just be careful."_

 _I didn't know then that that was just the start. That playing makes believe with Avenger toys would turn into weekly trips to the comic book store. I didn't know that that moment would be the one that turned Max from Isabella's little brother to my adopted one. I most certainly didn't know back then how it would end._

"Jace?" I wipe the tears from my cheek. Which is kind of pointless because new ones just replace them. And I am so embarrassed because Jace is the last person I want to see me like this. The last person I want to show weakness in front of. But with this, I can trust him. I think. With this, with Max, that's a line I know neither of us would ever cross, "I miss him so much." The words come out choked and painful.

His hands tighten on the steering wheel. His knuckles going white, "I know." There's a long pause, "I do too.' I look over at him for the first time since we got in the car. Tears stain his cheeks.

I shouldn't be surprised. I don't think I've seen him cry. Ever. Not even when he and Jon were in the tree climbing and Jace fell and broke his arm, "You're crying."

Jace shoots out of the car. Slamming his door behind him and sprinting off towards one of the trails. It takes me a second, but I'm running after him. It's no use though I barely manage to keep him in sight for five minutes. After another five I can't even hear him anymore.

Eventually, I go back to the car. Lean against the hood and waited. What else could I do? I didn't have the keys. Jace would come back soon. He loves his car too much to leave her alone for too long.

It takes him exactly twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

"It's my fault." The words explode out of James the moment he reaches the care. I blink at him. Unsure what to say. Or even exactly what we're talking about, "It's my fault and don't try and tell me it's not Red because it really is." Jace flings his door open and slides into the car. He doesn't even give me time to ask what the hell we're talking about.

I slide into my seat. Tentatively looking over at him, "What's your fault, Jace?" I ask, speaking slowly like you would to a scared child or a wounded animal. I don't want to spook him.

"I was supposed to go with them," Jace says after a long time. I look up, startled. I hadn't expected him to say anything, "We had made the plans ages ago and I forgot." His hands are clenched like he wants to hurt something or someone…or maybe himself, "I forgot. And the night before Jon and I went out and got drunk. So drunk. The next morning Max came to wake me up all excited about the trip and shouted at him."

There's a shuddering pause. I wonder if I look over right now if there'll be more tears on his cheeks. I don't look over. He keeps talking, "I shouted at him and told him to get the hell out. I told him I didn't want to go with him on his stupid hike." His voice breaks and so does my resolve. I look over at him. There are not tears on his cheeks, but there is so much pain in his expression. I wonder if he's told anyone this. Or if he's done the typical Jace like thing and bottled it all up. "That's the last thing I ever said to my little brother. I was supposed to be his hero Clary."

It was true. Max would follow Jace everywhere. Mimicked everything he did. It was one of the sweetest and most confusing things I'd ever seen. I never understood it. But whether I got it or not it's undeniable that Max worshiped the ground Jace walked on.

"Max died alone and in pain thinking that his big brother, the guy he was supposed to look up to, didn't care about him." Jace thumps the steering wheel with the palms of his hands, "If I had been three I could have stopped it. He would have never wandered off. He wouldn't be..."

The vulnerability in Jace's voice kills me. It kills me because I know he must have been hiding all of this pain for the past year. It kills me because none of this is his fault, but nothing will ever be enough to convince him that it isn't.

Still I have to try.

"Jace it isn't-"

"Yes, Clary it is." Jace snaps, talking over me, "If I had been there Clary I would never have left Max's side like-"

He stops himself abruptly, but I know what was about to come next, "Like Alec did?"

Jace squeezes his eyes closed, "No. I mean yes. But it isn't…Alec didn't…he didn't know what was going to happen."

"Well gee Jace if we're gonna assign people guilt based on what they didn't know was going to happen then it's Jon's fault. You two were partying right, he's the reason you were too hungover to go."

Jace doesn't say anything, so I plow on.

"And Jon went partying because his girlfriend, Bunny I think it was, dumped him. So let's add her to the list of people whose fault it is. And you know what else Max asked me to go with you guys and I said no, so let's just put me on the list as well."

I'm breathing heavy. I hadn't told anyone that. Not even the officer's I talked to. It hadn't seemed important to anything besides my own guilt. Jace looks stunned, "He asked you to come?"

I nod, looking away, picking at my fingernails. I hadn't meant to let that slip out. I never know when to stop, "Yeah." I mumble.

"Why didn't you?"

I hesitate, knowing on my bottom lip, "Because I didn't want to be around you." I'm not proud of it, but it's the truth.

"Oh." Is all Jace says, in fact, that's all either of us say for the whole drive home.

An hour later Jace pulls in the driveway and turns off the car. Neither of us makes a move to get out of the car. We sit there, staring out the windshield. I don't know what to say to him right now. We crossed a line today. I don't know if there's any going back. There better be a way to go back. I think back to his voice when he talked about the day Max went missing. There were so many intense emotions there. Anguish, love, loss, desperation...guilt. I had never seen Jace so open and vulnerable. Now I wish that I never had.

All the other cars are in the driveway. I know everyone is waiting on us to come inside. I would bet money Jon is staring out the window shouting, _"What the hell. Can those two morons not even climb out of a car?"_ Despite this, I don't move. Neither does Jace.

"So," I eventually start to say, but he holds up a hand.

"Let's go Red everyone's waiting inside." Then he opens his door and slides out of the car like nothing had happened. Like nothing had changed.

Following his lead I got out of the car, ignoring the empty pit that has seemed to have made residence in my stomach. He had pushed things back behind the line. Just like I wanted.

When we step through the front door, into the foyer, everyone's standing there. Staring at us. For one wild second, I think they know that Jace and I had a weird bonding moment. Then I realize that there is no possible way for any of them to know. I also realize that there's one more person here now than when we left this morning. But it's not Alec.

"He's not with you?" Magnus, Alec's lively and very flamboyant boyfriend, asks. Magnus who is usually all glitter and pizazz looks the exact opposite. His hair is flat, not spiked in its usual glittering towers and he's wearing a plain pair of jeans and, perhaps the most shocking, a plain black t-shirt.

Jace and I look at each other. As though Alec may have miraculously materialized between us, "No." I finally answer, worry seeping into me, "You guys didn't find him?"

"No, we didn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you all so much for all the review, follows and favorites! I'm currently not very sure where this story is going. At all. I'm writing it as it comes to me. However I am starting to get more of an idea of the direction I want to steer it in.**

 **Also I try to make a playlist for whatever fanfiction I'm working on to put up at the end of the story. Don't worry though, the end of Hurricane Herondale is nowhere in the near future. I just wanted to say that if, as you're reading, you think of any songs you think would be good for the playlist drop me a review or PM me. I will put all of the song suggestions I receive on the list, as well as the username of the person who suggested it, next to the song.**

 **Love,**

 **TheWordsIWrite**

 **Chapter 6**

"What about the cemetery?" I ask. We're all still standing in the foyer. No one has moved since Jace and I stepped in the door.

Magnus shakes his head, "Izzy, Simone and I checked there on the way home."

"It's Simon." Simone grumbles. I shoot him a glare. He looks at the ground, digging the toe of his shoe into the carpet, "Sorry. Not the time."

"He's probably just wandering around." I try to keep my voice level. As devoid as of worry as I can manage.

Jace laughs, but it's without humor and rings with bitterness, "We thought Max might have just been wandering around. Look at how that ended."

There's a sharp intake of breath. All eyes turn to Isabelle. I can tell she's shaken because she's leaning against the banister. Izzy doesn't lean. Ever. Not even when she's in seven inch heels, "Don't you dare." Her gaze is pure fire as she looks at Jace, "Don't go there Jace. There is no way that Alec…just no."

Everyone's quiet. We're all thinking the same thing, though. We all did think Max was just lost. Wandering around. We though he would turn up, maybe a little shaken, but safe.

I don't really remember much of the day Max went missing. I couldn't tell you what I ate for breakfast or what TV show I watched that morning or what precise painting I was working on in my studio. I don't remember any of that because none of it was important. Not at the time. Nothing about that day was special or different. It was just another Tuesday in June. My clear cut memories of that day don't start until around two twenty-five pm.

 _I had locked myself in my studio all morning and finally decided to emerge only when the growling of my stomach was too much to handle. I started the process of making a sandwich . Pulling the bread out of the cabinet. Jon banged through the kitchen door. I started. Dropping the loaf of bread._

" _What the hell Jon!" I shouted. He winced at the loudness of my voice. Serves him right for drinking all night. It only took me a second to realize there's something wrong. Something much worse than a killer hangover. Jon's face was paler than usual. When he looked at me there was a fear in his eyes that I was not accustomed to seeing from him, "Jon?" I asked, "What's wrong."_

 _My brother cleared his throat, "Max and Alec went hiking this morning."_

" _I know," I said, pushing him, willing him, to get to the point faster._

" _They can't find Max Clary."_

 _My throat went dry "What do you mean they can't find him?"_

" _Alec got distracted. When he turned back around Max was gone." The words came out of Jon's mouth slow and pained._

 _I stared at him, "He's fine though right. He probably just went running off after a rabbit or a squirrel or something. He's okay right." The panic started to rise in my throat. Jon must have noticed because he's across the kitchen in an instant. My brother may be an ass at times, but he's a protective ass._

 _"Breathe Clary," Jon told me, resting his hands on my shoulder, "You're probably right. He probably just wandered off. They'll find him. They have people looking right now."_

 _I nodded. I believed Jon. I believed him because I didn't want to believe that anything could happen to Max. Sweet, pure, innocent Max. He was going to be just fine._

 _"So what do we do?" I ask, pulling away from my brother. I bend down to pick up the bread. Just for something to do._

 _Jon sighs and leans against the counter. Then he says my least favorite five words in the whole entire world, "There's nothing we can do."_

Jon interrupts everyone's thoughts. The clap of his hands like a gunshot silence, "Clary's right guys. Alec is a full grown, mostly capable, adult." He takes a deep breath. I'm pretty sure he's trying to convince himself what he's about to say next is true, "He probably just wanted space today. Who can blame him?"

I can tell no one is quite sure about what Jon has said. I know I'm not, "We're being paranoid guys." I tell everyone. Backing my brother up, "Alec is fine."

Izzy glares at me. I know she wants me to back her on this. But backing her would mean that all of it would be happening all over again. That we could lose Alec like we lost Max. And I am sorry, I know they are her actual brothers, but they were like brothers to me. Alec is. Alec is fine. I keep repeating it in my head. Hoping each time I do I start to believe it a little more. It doesn't work, though. There's a queazy feeling in my stomach that refuses to go away. I can feel the beginnings of a killer headache building behind my eyes.

"Alex is fine." I murmur. Quietly enough that only I can hear it.

-o-O-o-O-o-

The boy wakes up somewhere around noon. He sits up to fast. I watch as he falls back to the bed, groaning. He no doubt has a splitting headache. The fear is starting to set in. I can tell by the fear building in his eyes as he looks around the room. Good. Fear is good. The last one was to brave for his own good. Even if he was young. He'll start screaming soon. They all do. It's the one thing you can rely on or it is in my experience. And I have a lot of that. Experience that is.

If it were up to me we would kill him here and now. It would be simpler. The longer we keep him the longer things could potentially go wrong. Too many variables. I don't like variables. I like everything in their own spaces. Little contained boxes. Manageable. Simple. But it isn't up to me. Not this time. But with the next one, well the next one that will be all mine.

I look to my left. The picture of the girl is tacked on the wall. I've looked at it a thousand times. Looked at her a million. She was supposed to be here. Not the boy, who is still shouting. It was their turn. Taking him was a mistake. It wasn't in the plan. But that's alright. I'll adapt. It's what I do.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Alec isn't back yet. Everyone's been camped out in the living room. It's long past midnight now. I don't think anyone's gotten up. Not even for food. It makes sense though. Everyone is too worried to eat. I know I am. It isn't like Alex to disappear for hours at a time. He's too responsible. He would have known what it would do to all of it. Escpecially today.

Jon's foot has started tapping. That's when I can tell his cool exterior is starting to crack. He's been forcing down his concern. I can tell. He's been internally shouting. Telling himself he's over reacting. But Alec's one of his best friends. One of his only friends. But Jon views worry as weakness. And Jon most certainly doesn't do weakness.

"Who wants drinks?" It's too much for me. Four hours is my limit for sitting. No one says anything but I stand up anyways, "Okay great. Simone, you want to help me out?"

Simon understands the pointed look I give him. Thank god. He stands up and we walk into the kitchen together. Once we're out sight of everyone else, I sag against him, "We need to tell someone." I say quietly, resting my head against his shoulder, "Simon what if this is serious?"

I feel Simon nodding, "We should call your parents. Or Alec's parents." He agrees with me. Then again we always agree with each other. On the important things. It's what best friends do.

"Okay." I hug him tightly for a second, "Thanks for being here. I know this isn't what you signed on for when you agreed to stay here."

Simon laughs, "You're right. I presumed I'd signed on to stay in the middle of a full-blown war between you and Jace." I pull away from him, my face flushed.

"Should we get sodas for everyone?" I ask. Blowing over the topic of Jace.

Simone knows me too well for that, though, "Clarissa. What happened?"

I open the fridge, "We've got root beer. Do you think that'll be good?"

"Clary," Simone says in the no-nonsense tone he reserves for dealing with his bandmates before a gig, "Spill."

I sigh, "We just had this weird moment when we're out looking for Alec. He told me some stuff and to was just weird." To say the least.

"I knew you spending time in a car with him was a terrible idea." Simone grumbles.

"I agree but there's no way I could have gone with Jon. That would have-"

He raises a hand, stopping me, he understands. Out of anyone he would. He was the ones who was there. When I found him. Found Max, "I know Clary."

Just thinking about that day makes me feel sick to my stomach. I don't have time to dwell on it because the sound of the front door opening jolts me back to the moment. I drop the sodas I'm holding. Simon and I sprint to the front door.

I'm not the only one who heard it. Magnus, Isabelle and Jace are standing there, "Alec." Izzy says. He voice so hopeful, my heart breaks.

"No." My father steps fully into the foyer. My mother right behind him. They look around at all of our worried, tired faces, "Why? Where is Alexander?"

As usual my dad looks to Jon for answers. Jon hangs his head. I can tell he's trying to hide how worried he is from our dad. Valentine has never approved much of weakness, "We don't know." Jon whispers, "He never came last night. We spent all day looking for him, but…we can't find him."

Here we go again. I don't know if I can go through this again. I don't think I'm strong enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

 **So I'm currently snowed in at my house. It has barely been twenty-four hours and my family is already starting to go stir crazy. Wish me luck. In other news this blizzard has presented me with ample time to work on Hurricane Herondale and get a better idea of what direction I want the story to spin in. So there's that.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. All of them mean so much to me. Every time I get a review notification my day gets a thousand time brighter. A couple of you guys are calling for some Malec, Sizzy and Clace. Don't worry all of that is coming very soon. Actually I think I see some Malec action in your guys' near future ;)**

 **ALSO** **there is a quote from one of the books in this chapter** _. It is a little bit changed but should still be fairly obvious._ **FIRST** **reviewer to tell me which book it's from gets a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

 **Good luck and enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **TheWordsIWrite**

 **Chapter 7**

I almost leave the minute Clary and Jon's parents get home. I'm pretty sure Izzy can see the idea forming behind my eyes because she latches onto my hand, "Magnus," She whispers, as Jon explains the situation to Valentine and Jocelyn, "Please stay." I still would have left, if it weren't for the desperation in Isabelle's voice. Izzy who always acts so strong. I knew Alexander would never forgive me if I abandoned his sister after she asked me to stay. After she showed me her so called 'weakness' like that.

So I stay. A lot of calls are made that night. First to Alec's cellphone. As if Jocelyn and Valentine thought we hadn't already tried that. Second to Robert and Maryse who rushed over immediately. When Robert stepped into the living room and saw me sitting there I could see a flash of hatred light in his eyes. Even in the midst of all of this. In the midst of Alexander being missing the man still finds time to hate me. I almost leave then, but I don't.

The last call is to the police. That's the worst call. Even Jon, statue of marble that he usually is, looks like he's gonna be sick when Robert dials the number. Across the room Clary is biting on her lips so hard she's probably drawing blood. I look next to me, at Jace. He has his usual, practiced, bored expression, on his face, but on his thighs his hands are balled into fists. I remember then that they have all been here before. I was there to last time, I suppose, but not really. Alexander and I had been dating for a few months after all. But that's not to say I haven't had moments like these before. Just sitting, waiting, praying, that the person you love is gonna be okay. Telling yourself that you _will_ see them again. I've been here many times. Maybe that's the problem, maybe that's why I just feel cold inside when I think about Alec.

Isabelle visibly pales when the flashing blue and red lights shine through the living room windows. Simone- _Simon,_ I mentally correct myself. Simon scoots a little closer to Isabelle on the sofa. I watch his hand hover over her shoulder for a pathetically hesitant moment, before he rests it there. His thumb draws small circles on her shoulders. I want to be smug. Any blond fool could have seen the boy's feelings a mile away. I want to be smug, but I can't be. Because seeing the two of them sitting together makes my stomach tighten. Nausea rises in my throat. The memories, the thoughts, of Alexander that I have been suppressing form the moment I found out he was missing start to rise as well.

A month before Max died Alex was staying at my flat for the weekend. I was introducing him to the miracle that was Harry Potter. How he had gone his whole entire life without watching a single movie or reading a single book had been beyond me. Somewhere around two in the morning I had been starving and had gotten it into my head to bake cookies.

" _I don't even really want to go into law." Alec whined. He had been ranting about his father's expectations for him to go into the family law practice practically since I started mixing up the cookie batter, "I mean it's not that I don't want to make him proud, but I can't see myself as-"_

 _"Dance with me." I demanded after sticking the first batch into the oven to back. I held my hand out to Alexander who was leaning against the counter._

 _He shook his head, still smiling at me bemusedly, "Not gonna happen."_

 _"Please." I batted my eyes, reaching out to grab ahold of his wait to pull him to me._

" _I told you it isn't gonna happen." Alec caught my arm in his hand. I went to pull away, my sleeve riding up as I did so. For the first time since he'd met me Alec saw my bare forearm. Saw the reason I tend to stay to flamboyant, yet long-sleeved, outfits. Circular burns, cigarette burns, cover the inside of my arm in senseless patterns._

 _"What is that?" He asked, his hand shooting out, grabbing a hold of his arm again._

 _"Nothing," I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. It only makes him hold on tighter, "They're just scars. Very old scars"_

 _"From who?" I looked away. This was the sort of thing I saved for somewhere around the five or even six month mark. Not that it usually got that far. "From who?" Alec insisted._

 _"My step-father." I finally told him, looking up to meet his eyes._

" _Magnus-" Alec started to say something that would no doubt be pitying or comforting. I didn't want to hear either._

" _In my short life, Alexander, a lot has happened to me. I've been through enough life to last anyone a lifetime. Or a few life times. I've been with those mini lifetimes with a lot of people." I hated how weary my voice sounded. How old. I'm was only twenty-two for Christ's sake._

" _I'm different though, right?" Alec asked, his luminous blue eyes searching mine. Searching for some sort of validation that he wasn't just a brief flirtation in my life._

" _Well," I began, reaching out and pulling him closer to me by his shoulders, "For one you're brunette." I murmured, my hands sliding from his shoulders to cup his face._

 _This got a chuckle from him and a smile curved across his lips. He looked up at me. Going up on his toes he caught my mouth with his. I turned into him. Wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Pulled him closer. His lips were firm against mine, moving slowly, deliberately. There's no rush to it. Because, really, there's no rush at all._

 _"So I'm your first brunette, huh?" Alec said when we separated at last._

 _"You're my first so many things Alec Lightwood."_

 _He smiled. It whipped the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. Butterflies I had thought were long gone until I met him. He reached up to wear my hands rested on his face and covered them with his own._

" _Good." He whispered and then we were kissing again._

"Magnus."

I blink. Returning to the moment. The horrible unwelcome reality crashing down on me again.

"Magnus." Jace's voice repeats. I look up and realize he's no longer sitting beside me, but standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I say, running a hand through my hair. It's an abominably bad habit that I've had forever. The reason I spike my hair actually, it makes the gesture impossible to do.

Jace sinks into his old seat. He looks rattled and weary. His face is gaunt, the color seeped out of it so much it's beginning to look the same pallor of Jon's. Not healthy, "They want to talk to you next." He tells me.

Lucky me.

-o-O-o-O-o-

The boy finally gave up screaming and shouting yesterday.

My fingers drum along to the beat of the song on the radio. I'm not paying attention to the words though. Instead my mind is back at the house. He had to have known there was no point in it to begin with. Alexander's the reasonable, smart one after all. Or that's what my observations, our observation, has told us. We've had him for three days now. That's two to many for me. They've called the police. I knew that would happen eventually. Soon even. But I had been hoping that by that time we would at least have dead body on our hands, instead of the live one residing in the room next to me.

'It's no your choice. It's not your turn this time.' I remind myself as I pull into the parking lot at work. Grabbing my coffee from the cup holder I stroll into the firm. It's a buzz with the news of the kidnapping. Its true lawyers like to gossip. Even if it's about one of our own. I wonder if that means it's hit the new yet. I should have checked this morning before I left. That was sloppy of me. I can't afford to be sloppy.

As I sit down at my desk I make a mental note to check when I get a free moment. I've barely turned on my computer when my desk phone rings. I glance at the caller ID and pick up right away, "Hello sir."

"I won't be coming into the office today," No greeting. No manners. He must be frazzled, "If anyone calls tell them I've taken some personal time. Push all of my active cases to Blackthorn and Castiars God knows they have the time on their hands."

"Yes sir, I will be sure to do that." I jot down what he's just said. Placing the sticky not evenly on the top right corner of my desk, "Will that be all sir?"

There's a long, exhausted sigh from the other end of the line, "Yes. Thank you." The weariness of his tone makes me smile.

"My pleasure Mr. Lightwood."

-o-O-o-O-o-

It's been three days since the morning we discovered Alec missing. Two days since we called the police. Once day since they brought the FBI into it.

"Clary you need to eat something." My mother has been hovering around me, around all of us. As if she lets her eyes off of any of us we'll all disappear in a puff of smoke. She even insisted that Robert and Maryse stay at our house. Magnus to. Which, I think, made both him and Robert very uncomfortable. But when Jocelyn Morgenstern wants something she gets her way. So now the Morgenstern house, as expansive as it is, is beginning to feel a little cramped.

"I'm not hungry mom." I say pushing away the offered plate of pancakes as politely as I can, "I ate dinner last night though." An apple and a Twix bar. Not really a well-rounded dinner. But what she doesn't know won't kill her.

I sit at the kitchen island for a few more seconds before her staring becomes too much for me, "I'm gonna go get dressed." I push myself up from my seat, rushing up the stairs before she can offer to come with me. Jon's coming down as I go up and we pause for a second, staring at each other.

"Still in worry mode?" He asks. I nod. Jon takes a deep breath, "I wasn't that hungry anyways." He turns back around and we start up the stairs together.

"Jace probably has food tucked away in his room." I point out, "He's got to have candy or something."

Jon shakes his head, "Jace's room is military bare. What about you? You got any food rationed away." It's a feeble attempt at lightening the ever darkening mood. It doesn't work. I can't even bring myself to give him a weak forced smile.

I do. I've got a basket full of assorted chocolate stashed behind a stack of books on my bookshelf, "Sure. I'll grab you some."

It only takes me a few seconds, but when I emerge from my room I see Jon standing in front of Isabelle's door. It's cracked open and he's staring in. I'm about to swat him and berate him for being a creeper, when I hear Simon's muffled voice. I push my brother a little so I can see.

Izzy is lying on her bed, mascara tears staining her cheeks, leaning against Simon. Simon. My best friend Simon, who is gently stroking her hair. I gape. I think Jon can sense that I'm about to barge in, because he clamps a hand over my mouth and wraps his free arm around me, "Don't." He hisses in my ear. I stop moving, but he doesn't let me go.

"They'll find him Iz." Simon murmurs, resting his head on top of Isabelle's. Izzy's shoulders are shaking. I can tell she's crying. Izzy never cries in front of people. Ever. Not even her family. Why would she cry in front of Simon?

Jon pulls me away from the room then. He doesn't let me go until we're a floor up in his bedroom. When he finally releases me I spin away from him, "What the hell?" I snap.

"You were about to go barging in there. Simultaneously confronting them and outing them to the whole entire house."

He has a point.

"There's too much going on already Clary. This would just be too much."

He has another point.

My mind is reeling from what I've just seen. I can't seem to think up a good argument. Finally I sigh and flop onto Jon's bed, "You're right."

"Right about what?" I look up to see Jace's head sticking in Jon's bedroom door. Damn these thing walls.

-o-O-o-O-o-

 **So there is Chapter 7. What did you all think? If you have any questions just ask and I'll do my best to answer them!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know it's been a very long time since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. I have some bad news…

I will not be continuing Hurricane Herondale as of right now

Not only have I lost all inspiration for this story, but all direction. I'm really sorry and this really bums me out because it was looking like it could be awesome. I have never discontinued a story before and I hope too never have too do it again, but sadly these things happen.

HOWEVER...If you like the way I write the TMI characters you can see the same style for them in a new TMI story I will be writing

This is a Jace and Clary story I have been thinking about for a couple months now. It will focus more on Jace and Clary's relationship, as well as Magnus and Alec's. I will be posting the first chapter of that sometime between mid-May and early June. The reason I will be holding off is because I'll be out of school and be able to update frequently.

Once again I am so sorry that I am discontinuing this story. I love all of you guys whether you read, reviewed, favorited or followed. Thank you so much for using your time to read my story and I really hope you give my new fic a chance when it comes out.

Love,

TheWordsIWrite


End file.
